petites histoires pour lecteurs pressés
by Angelique644
Summary: traduction:série de drabbles sur Olivier et Marcus. rating variant en fonction des drabbles mais j'ai mis M pour les plus hard
1. note au lecteur

Note importante au lecteur :

Les textes suivants sont des traductions de fanfictions (anglais- français, çà va, je me débrouille), ce n'est donc pas moi qui les ai écrites. Seule la traduction est mienne. (Voilà comment on bosse son anglais, joindre le _absolument nécessaire_ à l'agréable, sinon tu peux toujours courir et moi je compte les papillons)

De plus, je les ai traduites il y a quelques temps déjà et ne peux malheureusement pas fournir le nom de l'auteur. (J'avoue, j'ai une mémoire de poisson rouge)

Si l'un ou l'une d'entre vous le trouve, s'en souvient ou autre, je vous prierez de bien vouloir me le communiquer. (çà serait vraiment sympa parce que moi je sèche là)

P.S : j'ai laissé les titres en anglais par choix, de plus leur compréhension est vraiment aisé (je ne mens pas, vous verrez) pour peux que l'on possède un dictionnaire. (De poche suffit, et pour un mot, c'est cherchez la petite bête)


	2. congratulations

**Congratulations**

Dubois et Flint était sur le point de quitter l'école. «Félicitations», dit Dubois et il lui tendit la main. Flint hésite, puis la prend. La paume de Dubois était moite.

Ils se réunirent en secret tout au long de l'été.


	3. break

**Break**

Lorsque les camarades de Flint les surprirent ensemble, Flint les menaça un peu et ils filèrent droit.

Lorsque les camarades de Dubois les surprirent ensemble, Dubois rompis. Flint colla un œil au beurre noir à Dubois, et bientôt tout le monde était au courant.

Après une semaine, Flint trouva Dubois assis sur le sol d'un couloir désaffecté. Flint s'assit à côté de lui. « Tout va bien? »

«Pas si mal. »

« T'as plus ton œil au beurre noir. »

« C'est bien. »

« Où sont tes amis? »

« Il m'évite. »

« Je vais m'en occuper. »

«Je vais gérer».

Plus rien à dire. Je vais compter jusqu'à vingt, pensa Flint.

Il en était seulement à treize lorsque Dubois se pencha et l'embrassa.


	4. brawn

**Brawl**

Tout ce qu'Oliver fait avec Marcus est comme un combat. Le Quidditch est une guerre, ses hommes contre ceux de Marcus et les deux de chaque côté de la ligne de front. Les rencontres dans les couloirs sont des duels, coups nets et forts et les baguettes et les mots. Et le baiser – le baiser est une bagarre.

Marcus attrape le devant de la robe d'Oliver et le tire à lui. Oliver fait tomber Marcus et ils passent l'un par-dessus l'autre, roulant sur le sol comme si ils essayaient de se manger le visage l'un de l'autre. Marcus tord le bras d'Olivier dans son dos et Oliver mord les lèvres de Marcus, ils grimacent et jurent.

Les poumons d'Olivier ont du mal à avoir suffisamment d'air. Cela demande plus d'endurance que le Quidditch, plus de ruse que les duels. La douleur irradie à travers son bras et il se demande si un jour Marcus pourrait le casser par accident. Puis il se demande si cela serait un accident.

Ils s'embrassent encore. Quelle que soit ce qu'ils font d'autre, ils se rejoignent ici, bouche contre bouche, bouche contre peau. Oliver tire brusquement son bras libre et immobilise Marcus au sol.

Tout est une lutte et un seul doit gagner. Cette fois, c'est Oliver. Marcus déteste perdre, mais il paie son dû quand il le perd. Les épaules d'Olivier vibrent comme Marcus descend sur lui et les rythmes sont tout sauf synchrones.

Marcus a toujours détesté perdre. Quelques fois, Oliver déteste gagner. Quelques fois, Oliver déteste se battre.

La fois suivante, Marcus tord son bras derrière lui, Oliver se mord les lèvres de son propre chef, montre sa gorge et murmure, «S'il te plaît." Marcus fixe Olivier un moment, puis il lui sourit, un horrible sourire avec une horrible bouche, et tire le bras d'Oliver plus haut jusqu'à ce qu'Olivier soit étourdi par la douleur. Marcus embrasse Olivier, sifflant de terribles injures dans sa bouche. Les genoux d'Olivier deviennent cotonneux et il s'affaisse facilement, avec reconnaissance, lorsque Marcus le pousse vers le bas.

Parfois, les deux peuvent gagner.


	5. chase

**Chase**

Oliver au petit déjeuner. Il voit que Marcus le regarde. Cela va être un de ces jours.

Ces jours où Marcus le suit, marche contre lui, et ils se regardent l'un l'autre. Ces jours où Marcus le tire vers un placard.

Marcus embrasse Olivier, appuyant sur sa bouche ouverte, pressant Oliver contre une étagère. Une vague de douleur traverse le dos d'Olivier.

Marcus a les mains sur les épaules d'Oliver et Oliver tombe, à terre. Sa mâchoire le brule, sa bouche est chaude. Marcus est plus chaud. Marcus arrive, il redresse ses hanches, il relève Oliver, il le finit, son large poignet sur la verge d'Olivier.

Ces jours. Oliver attend. Il est prêt.


	6. desire

**Desire**

« Cà fera l'affaire», dit Marcus et il tira Oliver à travers la porte. Il poussa Oliver contre le mur et l'embrassa. Mais Oliver le repoussa.

« Regarde, ce miroir. » Oliver marcha dans sa direction. «Je me vois, mais ... Je joue pour l'Angleterre. Nous avons remporté la coupe de Quidditch. »

Marcus prit le bras d'Oliver et le tira à lui, mais Oliver se retourna.

« La foule est en délire. Ils acclament mon nom. » Oliver n'avait pas détourné le regard. « Ce doit être un miroir magique. »

« Salaud de miroir», dit Marcus, il leva le poing et le brisa. Des morceaux de verre volèrent de toute part. Il attrapa Oliver, et cette fois, Oliver l'embrassa en retour.


	7. flying

**Flying**

« Attrape-moi si tu peux», hurle Oliver et il vole à plein régime sur son balai.

Mais Marcus ne le suit pas et Oliver ne sait pas quoi faire. Finalement, il retourne d'où il vient.

Là où est Marcus, en vol stationnaire, un sourire au visage, les bras croisés. "Attrapé", dit-il, et ils posent leurs balais ensemble.

Petite note de traduction :

J'ai rencontré deux petits problème de traduction, le premier est dans désire où j'ai traduit « sod » par salaud pour des raisons de … niveau de langue, politesse, si vous voulez plus de détail, cherchez l'ensemble des traductions possibles et vous comprendrez.

Le deuxième est pour celui-ci où pour des raisons de vocabulaire j'ai traduit « circles back » par « retourne d'où il vient », si vous avez une meilleure traduction, je suis preneuse.


	8. sick list

**Sick List**

Flint a envoyé Wood à l'hôpital.

C'est le Quidditch, c'est arrivé, il y restera une semaine.

Les amis de Flint l'avaient bourré d'accolades et montré encore et encore, l'enregistrement.

Dans le milieu de la nuit, Flint était descendu et regardait Wood dormir. Le bras de Wood était maintenu en écharpe et il y avait un bandage autour de son crane.

Flint prit un chocolat dans la boîte à côté du lit avant de partir.


	9. payement

**Payment**

Oliver ne se soucie pas de qui est au courant mais Marcus, oui. Ainsi, Oliver s'amuse beaucoup à le taquiner, lui jetant des coups d'œil quand ils ont classe ensemble, presque s'approcher de lui dans le couloir.

Une fois, il a laissé tomber une fleur aux pieds de Marcus dans le Grand Hall. "Désolé", avait-il dit. «Je l'apportait à McGonagall ». Marcus n'avait rien dit et écrasé la fleur.

Oliver paie toujours pour cela plus tard. C'est pourquoi il le fait.


	10. sticky

**Sticky**

Flint déteste Wood. Il rêve de lui toutes les nuits, des rêves fugaces avec des réveils collants. Quand il voit Wood dans le hall, il lui rentre dedans et lui envoie une droite. Wood ne le frappe pas en retour, il regarde juste Flint avant de s'éloigner. Flint fixe le hall jusqu'à ce qu'il soit partit.

Un jour, il n'y a personne d'autre autour. Flint pousse Wood et avant de réaliser ce qu'il lui arrive, il est violement plaqué contre le mur, les mains de Wood pelotés dans le devant de sa robe.

Flint est sur le point de sourire mais Wood l'embrasse et la bouche de Flint est ouverte. Flint a une blessure au palais et c'est douloureux quand la langue de Wood la touche. Les mains de Wood sont maintenant dans les robes de Flint, sur le devant de son pantalon, et cela semble impossible à Flint de l'arrêter, il n'arrive pas à s'arrêter lui-même de durcir, de cambrer ses hanches.

Quelque chose jaillit de Flint, chaud et lourd comme du plomb, et il ne peut arrêter cela non plus. Lorsque Wood s'éloigne, Flint glisse sur le sol. Il est collant.

La prochaine fois que Flint voit Wood dans le hall, Wood lui envoie une droite avant de s'éloigner.


	11. discoveries

Discoveries

Wood est debout sous le jet de la douche, ses mains se déplaçant plus vite que ce que Flint peut voir.

Il murmure quelque chose, et les yeux de Flint s'écarquillent quand il entend ce qu'il dit.

Wood se tord et gémit comme une femme, criant le nom de Flint.

Flint a toujours aimé l'accent écossais.


	12. reasons for love

Note : le texte original est de July-V, elle m'a donné son accord pour traduire ce texte et était censée le publier. Ne le voyant toujours pas sur le site je le publie ici en attendant qu'elle le fasse, suite à quoi je le supprimerais. Bonne lecture en attendant.

Reasons for love

Les gens ont diverses raisons pour justifier leurs actes et mes raisons ont des muscles puissants, qui appartiennent à un corps qui ne me donne que de la douleur. Je l'aime

... l'aime quand il me met hors jeu avec le souaffle pendant un match.

... l'aime quand il me plaque contre un mur, ses dents mordant durement mon cou, laissant des ecchymoses effroyables.

... l'aime quand son poing s'abat sur ma mâchoire au cours d'un combat.

... l'aime quand il me prend avec tant de force que j'ai l'impression qu'il me déchire et met tout mon corps en feu.

Je l'aime même quand il me quitte.


	13. turn your back

Note : le texte original est de July-V, elle m'a donné son accord pour traduire ce texte et était censée le publier. Ne le voyant toujours pas sur le site je le publie ici en attendant qu'elle le fasse, suite à quoi je le supprimerais. Bonne lecture en attendant.

Turn your back

Marcus n'a jamais tourné le dos à un ennemis, n'a jamais eu confiance en quelqu'un plus qu'il ne le fallait. Il était toujours prêt pour un combat, les doigts à proximité de sa baguette ou les poings serrés pour être le premier à frapper si quelqu'un était trop proche de lui.

Oliver, en revanche, était tout le contraire. Il n'avait pas de problème pour se faire des amis, n'avait pas de problème pour avoir confiance en eux, pas même avec Marcus. Oliver n'avait pas peur de laisser Marcus se rapprocher de lui.

Et il n'avait aucun problème à tourner le dos à Marcus et s'en éloigner quand il se sentait trahi, sans dire un mot.


	14. annonce

Il ne s'agit pas d'un chapitre mais d'une annonce, je la publie ici sachant que je trouverais des personne que cela pourrais intéresser.

J'ai commencé la traduction d'une fanfiction de Muttzrock, « Things I can't say to your face », puisque je la suivais, je voudrais savoir si certains seraient intéresser pour que savoir si je la publie.

Si cela est le cas, je cherche une ou un beta motivé(e) et motivant(e), (l'auteur en est déjà à son 14° chapitre) j'ai tendance à me décourager pour un rien (surtout devant l'ampleur de la tache à accomplir) en plus d'être légèrement bordélique.

Je perds aussi beaucoup de temps à chercher les petites fautes (accord, concordance des temps imparfait/passé simple…).

Donc, s'il y a des intéresser, laisser une réponse.


	15. conclusion

Auteur original : Badgermushroom

**Conclusion **

Une histoire dans laquelle Harry apprend une leçon importante : quand tu conclus trop vite, il est difficile de revenir en arrière.

Harry Potter n'était pas un élève connu pour son intelligence. Il était, cependant, mieux connu pour son besoin impulsif d'aider ceux qu'il pensait être en danger. Donc, naturellement, durant une nuit où il parcourait la carte des maraudeurs, découvrant qu'Oliver Wood et Marcus Flint étaient ensemble dans une autre salle de classe vide, il supposa le pire**(1)** et se précipita pour voir s'il pouvait aider son camarade gryffondor**(2).**

Aussitôt, sous sa fidèle cape d'invisibilité, Harry se trouva dans le couloir du cinquième étage du château**(3)**, guettant le moindre signe de combat entre les deux garçons que la carte lui avait dit se trouver de l'autre côté. Assez bizarrement, pourtant, aucun son ne filtrait de la salle de classe. Juste quand Harry commença à supposer qu'il avait mal lu la carte, ou que rien n'arrivait de mauvais à Oliver entre les mains de Flint, il entendit un coup suivit d'un brutal bruit sourd provenant de l'autre côté de la porte. Sa détermination ranimée, Harry poussa un peu plus la porte ouverte du coude avant de, promptement, la fermer de nouveau, tournant à un spectaculaire teint vermeille, et rentrant en courant à la tour Gryffondor**(4)**. Parce qu'Harry avait tout faux à propos de ce qu'Oliver Wood et Marcus Flint faisaient ensemble dans une salle de cours vide. Ils n'étaient pas, comme on aurait pu s'y attendre, en train de se battre, et ce qu'Harry avait vu était quelque chose de très différent. Ce qu'il avait vu était un Marcus Flint en train d'immobiliser un Oliver Wood sur le bureau du professeur (qu'Harry ne pourra plus jamais regarder de la même façon), et de l'embrasser passionnément, pendant qu'il le libérait habillement de son pantalon. Ce qui était, pour l'innocent esprit de 13 ans de Harry**(5)**, plus choquant que s'ils _avaient été_ en train de se battre. Et donc, Harry apprit une précieuse leçon cette nuit, comme quoi il ne faut jamais faire de conclusion hâtive, parce qu'il est excessivement difficile de revenir dessus.

Et le jour suivant durant l'entraînement de quidditch, aucun ne put comprendre ce qui faisait prendre à Harry diverses teintes de rouge**(6)**.

* * *

Je ne me suis jamais autant marrée sur un texte. J'ai beau le relire, il est toujours aussi drôle.

Commentaires (pas vraiment utiles) de la traductrice :

(1) Comme toujours

(2) Si je me rappelle bien, Harry reçoit la carte en troisième année, il a donc 13 ans, Flint redouble sa dernière année, il a donc 18 ans environ, Wood, 17 ans est décrit comme un gringalet à côté de Flint… Si Wood a besoin d'aide, quelles sont les chances de survie d'un môme de 13 ans face à une brute de 18 ?

(3) Gryffondor un jour, Gryffondor toujours.

(4) … Et il est censé être la personnification du courage, la réincarnation de Godric Gryffondor ?

(5) Ginny n'est pas encore passée par là ?

(6) Moi, je sais. Moi, je sais.


End file.
